Medical devices, such as hemodialysis machines, medical infusion pumps, plasmapheresis devices, and the like, often require the use of tubing to facilitate the flow of fluids, e.g., to or from a patient using such device. Such tubing in many instances is made of a flexible material and is designed to be collapsible in order to facilitate peristaltic pumping and/or occlusion of fluid flow via collapse of the lumen of the flexible tubing. A variety of tubing clamps and tubing occlusion devices are known. Certain of these devices can be integrated into a medical infusion device and automatically controlled. In certain applications, medical infusion devices must handle fluids that include ingredients that, due to leakage or other factors that may lead to presence of the fluid on the external surfaces of the tubing, can become sticky and or result in fouling or failure of certain conventional tubing occluder designs.